


Lucifer - Our Mojo & Spoiler Alert - Leather and Lace

by Pandorakiin



Series: Lucifer [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Deckerstar Honeymooning, Emotionally Challenging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Profanity, Romance, Season 5 Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorakiin/pseuds/Pandorakiin
Summary: A not-so-slight adjustment of the closing of Our Mojo with some original adjustments to the story line.Without further ado, Lucifer and Chloe's second great sexcapade. ;)
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988668
Comments: 25
Kudos: 118
Collections: Favourite Lucifer Fics, Lucifer, Lucifer and Chloe, The Archangel Lucifer





	1. Chapter 1

Leather & Lace

“You’re all right with this, Detective? Mojo, back where it belongs?”

“Of course, I am. Experiencing your gift, even if only for a few hours, helped me understand it better. Helped me understand _you_ better. That’s a gift even more valuable, I think,” Chloe said, setting down his bag and taking his hand.

Lucifer smiled and kissed her.

Chloe blinked away the blur in her vision after he pulled away and gave her head a quick shake, smiling. “Besides, the real test of any choice is having to make it again. And the judgement as to whether or not you trust me with something so... essential to who you are, was always yours to make... and always will be. I’ll _never_ resent you for what you decide. I promise.”

Lucifer hadn’t expected how much of a relief it was to hear that. The two held each other tightly until the elevator doors opened at the penthouse. Chloe bent and picked up his overnight bag and walked in, setting it down on the couch. She’d kept her distance when he was taken to the hospital and waited for Amenadiel’s call. As much as she hated having to be away it had worked and he hadn’t needed to stay overnight. Well, the hospital staff had insisted but _they_ knew full well he was out of the woods when he was moving and speaking again more or less normally. They had been forced to sneak out. Still, Chloe had insisted on driving.

“I’ll figure out something to eat... and you can relax,” Chloe said, heading back to the kitchen. Lucifer nodded, heading for the liquor display. A sinking feeling started to take hold of his stomach and he stopped Chloe before she was out of sight.

“Detective.”

“Something you want?” she asked, coming to a stop.

“No... don’t put yourself through the trouble on my account. I’m not wanting for anything except a stiff drink at the moment.”

“Are you sure?” Chloe started walking back toward him. She wanted to be here for him after what had happened, but she wasn’t about to let what she wanted trump what he asked for.

“Yes, Detective. I don’t want to be any more of a burden on you today than I think I have been.”

“Lucifer, you were paralyzed by a drug-wielding psychopath. That has nothing to do with _you_. Anyone else would’ve been out cold and he’d have gotten us both.”

“I know. I just... don’t know for certain that I’ll be very good company tonight,” Lucifer admitted, as he poured a bit of tequila over some ice, taking a sip. Chloe half-smiled and nodded. He didn’t need to be fantastic company for her to want to be around him, but he wouldn’t have said it if he didn’t mean it. She closed the distance between them and rested a hand on his cheek as she kissed him. Affection was obvious in their expressions when they broke away from each other. Lucifer allowed himself a closed smile.

“Good night,” Chloe whispered. If the words had been said as they were meant, they would have been ‘I love you’ instead. She backed away until their hands fell away from each other then turned to go. Taking another sip of his drink, Lucifer looked toward the wrapped surprise sitting on the foot of the bed, disappointed that she hadn’t seen it. _Another night... then,_ he thought. As the thought crossed his mind, he could viscerally feel it grind to a halt. There was a sudden, distinct, ringing in his ears and the hand he was holding his glass in became unsteady. He set it down.

“Chloe.”

The elevator door had been closing and Chloe instantly stuck an arm out to prevent it closing. “Yes?”

Regardless of his best efforts to stop it, he said, “I... I don’t want to you leave.” When he looked back to her there was an incredible mixture of love, pain and elation on his face. Their gazes met and both wordlessly understood what had just happened. Chloe’s expression lit up and it seemed to him that even the brilliant light of Heaven would prove dark by comparison if he ever set foot there again. She ran back to him. Lucifer stepped into her outreaching arms, holding onto her so tightly it restricted her breathing. In spite of feeling like a drug addict still recovering from overdosing the last time, Chloe had no intention of hopping off this train. Lucifer kissed her and the dizzying rush she felt etched that sentiment into stone. At this rate the sequel was looking set to outclass the original. She just needed to be sure they were both on board.

“Lucifer, are you... mmm!” Another quick kiss interrupted her as he shed his jacket. “Sure?”

“With more like the other night to look forward to? Abso-bloody-lutely,” he breathed, kissing her neck as he helped her out of her coat and shirt.

Chloe couldn’t help laughing with his 9 o’clock shadow tickling her neck. She had a few ideas about where to go with him, but there was no better way to know than to hear it from this horse’s mouth. “Like but maybe not exactly like.” Resting their foreheads together as they caught their breath for a moment, Chloe asked, “What do you want, Lucifer?”

The answer was out of his lips before he could do anything to stop it. “I want you to put _that_ on and take a ride on me until the sun comes up,” he said shamelessly, casting a loaded look toward the apparel sitting gift-wrapped on the bed.

Drawing back wide-eyed in shock, Chloe couldn’t help laughing and grinning. She cleared her throat before attempting to speak. “That’s... ambitious.”

Lucifer leaned in, his lips teasingly close to hers, before answering. “Has that ever stopped us before?”

Chloe had to get the word out through her laughter. “No.”

*

The obsidian bead-weighted strands that dangled from the intricate collar around her neck swayed and hopped over the skin on her chest, shoulders and upper back with the rise and fall of the vigorous momentum the two had built up. The beads tickled her nerves and had muscles in her chest, back and arms dancing with pleasure. Lucifer could feel the twitching where their hands locked on to each other’s forearms. He thoroughly enjoyed the fact that the tremors were finding their way down to where they were joined as well. He allowed them to slow down for a moment. Chloe had let her head fall back but when his movements changed, she brought her focus back to him.

“Untie it,” Lucifer said, his voice low and breathing laboured.

“You sure?” Chloe said, near-breathless herself. Lucifer dropped his head back, nodding almost imperceptibly. They unlatched their arms on one side and her hand fell to his abdomen, fingers tracing along his skin until they found the ends of the tie keeping him from finding release. She gave one end a teasing pull but didn’t commit to it. The pluck sent an electric jolt through his web of nerves, straight to the head. “The magic word is...?” she asked, head cocked to the side seductively with one eyebrow up, still moving against him.

Lucifer couldn’t help laughing in spite of being trapped between ecstasy and misery. “Please!” he shouted heavenward, falling back into surrender and laughter.

Chloe smiled, feeling a shiver run down her spine. She pulled the ripcord, sending them both into free-fall. A few quick, deep thrusts and he was done for. Reaching for the arm he’d let go, the two locked arms again and Lucifer used her counterweight to pull himself upright as ecstatic release played havoc with him from crown to toes. His arms wrapped around her back and one hand found its way to her shoulder, holding her with him. He rested his forehead on her chest and two held each other until their utterances and spasms of pleasure subsided some minutes later.

When he finally lifted his head to meet her gaze there was a tear rolling down one of his cheeks. She smoothed it away with her thumb, taking in the innocent, loving expression he wore. He closed his eyes as she laid a kiss on his forehead. They stayed in the embrace long enough that when Chloe tried to move again there was a definite shot of pain in her legs. Noticing it, he gently rested a hand on her thigh. It seemed to her that sleep was where this was headed.

“Help me out of this?” she asked. Lucifer nodded. “You might have to help me up, too.” Relieving her of part of the work with his own strength, Chloe moved off of him and laid down on her stomach beside him. He placed a loving kiss on her shoulder blade as he undid the laced-up back of the corset. With the last of the weave undone Chloe lifted herself up and he pulled the garment out from underneath her, laying it aside. He ran his palm up and down her spine, then once again with a firm touch, bringing it to rest on her tailbone.

“Mmm. That felt nice.” There was gooseflesh on her skin and he didn’t have to ask - he could feel the chill on her skin. Getting to his knees he pulled the covers out from under them. Taking full advantage of his height he lifted the covers overhead and moved over top of Chloe as the comforter billowed out and settled over them. She laughed. He was already firmer than she expected when he allowed his full weight to press down on her.

“Really?” she asked, looking back over her shoulder as well as she could.

Lucifer had to take in a breath before he answered, crooning in her ear, “After _that_ I’m feeling... generous.”

*


	2. Judas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unfortunate encounter with Detective Espinoza.

Lucifer woke to find his bed empty. Strange, considering he was certain he hadn’t been dreaming last night. “Chloe?”

“Morning, Lucifer!” she called out from the living room.

Donning his robe, he walked out, a curious look on his face as he strolled over to the desk. “Good morning,” he said, getting the kiss he wanted from her. “What’s all this?”

“The Whisper Killer case. There’s something about it that doesn’t add up. Do you mind if I...?” she began not having to finish the thought.

Lucifer laughed, appraising the sight before his eyes. Sitting there, her hair tied back haphazardly with one of his shirts and nothing but a pair of underwear on, she looked as beautiful as she ever had. “Certainly not. This desk has never looked so good.”

Chloe smiled. “I... was thinking that maybe this could become normal... for us? Would you like that?”

Laughing, Lucifer replied, “You working half-naked while I kick back with some light reading and a drink? What’s not to like?” He kissed her again and wandered over to the bookshelves, browsing until he pulled something that struck him as interesting.

“Whatcha got?” Chloe asked, not looking up from her files.

“The Iliad.”

“Hmm. It’s been a while since I read it. Good to know it’s there.”

Lucifer chuckled, responding as he went to pour himself a drink. “I’ll pick you up a more... modern copy, if you’re interested. One that’s been translated.”

Chloe’s amused gaze followed him. “‘A little light reading’, he says. ‘The Iliad, _untranslated’_ , he says,” she muttered, rolling her eyes and casting her gaze heavenward, sarcasm writ on her features.

Lucifer’s subdued laughter tickled her ears as he poured his drink. “So long as you take a break once in a while, I could get used to this,” he said coming back to the desk, book tucked under his arm with a drink in each hand. Chloe smiled, accepted the glass and got up to join him on the couch for a bit.

*

Lucifer walked out of the bedroom refreshed and casually dressed. “Your turn.”

“Thanks,” Chloe smiled, putting down the folder she had in hand. She got up and put her finger to the page for a moment, whispering what she was trying to commit to memory a few times before walking away. Exchanging a quick kiss with him in passing, she skipped up the steps to the bedroom as he picked up his unfinished drink from the coffee table. He wandered out to the balcony. Enjoying the feeling of direct sun on his skin, Lucifer rested his forearms on the railing and closed his eyes.

Opening them at the sound of the elevator chime, he frowned. He walked back into the living room, wary of unannounced guests.

“Ah, good day, Daniel. To what do I owe this dubious pleasure?”

Dan froze at the sight of him. Lucifer set his drink down. The poor chap was shaking. Something was wrong.

“Come now, there must be something on your mind? Out with it, Detective,” Lucifer encouraged, continuing to move toward their uninvited guest.

“Y... you...”

Lucifer was decidedly concerned now. This was beginning to remind him of something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. “What about me, Daniel?”

“You’re the Devil,” Dan said, drawing his sidearm.

Lucifer’s shoulders sank as dread took over his expression. “Bollocks.”

“Dan?” Chloe asked, before she’d cleared the stained-glass wall.

“ _Chloe_?”

“Stay back, Chloe!” Lucifer shouted, pointing to her, raising his other hand up in a gesture to show Detective Espinoza he was unarmed.

Instead, Chloe sprinted across the room without hesitation, desperate to put herself between the two. Dan let off a shot hitting Lucifer square in the chest.

“NO!” Chloe yelled. After a sheer change in trajectory, she seized Dan’s gun hand, landing a punch to the side of his face that carried with it the full force of her strength and momentum. Two more solid punches to his head and Dan let go of his gun, falling back into the wall dazed, sinking to the floor. Chloe immediately leapt back with the gun in hand. She ejected the magazine, kicked it across the floor, emptied the chamber and separated the slide from the body of the gun, throwing all the pieces in different directions. Her knuckles were badly skinned and bleeding.

“Stay down!” she ordered, turning to look behind her. “Lucifer...” she said breathlessly. Skinning her knees when she hit the floor by his side, she put one hand on his chest and another to his carotid artery looking for breathing and a pulse. Moments went by that seemed much longer than they were before he took in a deep, difficult breath. Chloe started, drawing back slightly before getting hold of herself and reaching out to help him sit upright. No one in the room was more surprised to find he was still breathing than Lucifer himself. Once he’d propped himself up Chloe ripped open the top of his shirt, finding the bullet flattened and stuck in an indentation on his skin.

“I don’t understand...” Chloe said. Her mind was racing, but now that she knew Lucifer was safe there was someone else who needed to be dealt with.

“DAN! What the HELL were you thinking?” Chloe shouted getting to her feet and closing on her ex looking ready to kill.

“Wait. Wait a second. Why the hell aren’t you wearing anything? Are you two...?”

“Yes, Dan! We’re together,” Chloe shouted, raising and dropping her arms in exasperation.

“Oh, God. What _was_ I thinking? What the hell...?”

“You _really_ don’t want to mention _Him_ right now!” Lucifer growled, eyes going red.

“Ahhhrgh! Fucking hell!” Dan pressed himself back into the wall as far as he could and looked around, confused.

“Why... why are you defending him? He’s the Devil! He’s freaking evil incarnate!” Dan shouted. Chloe caught how his demeanour had changed from certain avenger to being lost and confused. What the _fuck_ was going on?

“No, Dan. He’s not. He’s the same person who’s been helping us catch bad people and put them in jail for years. He’s a good person, and you know that! So, what gives?” Chloe asked, tears coming to her eyes.

“I... I thought he had you. That he might get Trixie... the whole freaking world is in danger!” Chloe closed her eyes and looked away, holding her tongue and shaking in rage.

“Get out, Dan. _Get_. _Out_.” Chloe said, cold rage plain in her voice, her fists instinctively readying themselves to bludgeon him again. Dan broke and ran for the elevator. Chloe kept her eye on him until the elevator doors closed. She let out the breath she’d been holding in and turned to Lucifer. He’d found his feet. Chloe smiled, unconsciously reaching toward him as she walked over. Lucifer took her hand and lifted her arm out to the side. There was a bullet hole through the shirt. He pressed the fabric against her up the side of her ribcage and under her arm looking for any blood that might appear.

“I’m fine, Lucifer,” she said softly.

He pulled her into an embrace, shaking his head. “What were you thinking? You’re not wearing a vest.”

Chloe nodded. “I know. I didn’t think he’d shoot. Even if he did...”

Lucifer shook his head again, placing a kiss on her forehead. “You’re not invincible, you know.”

“No. But I hear it feels like it when you’re trying to protect someone you love,” she said evenly, half-smiling.

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed. “You know, _Detective_ , I think you might be on to something.” He drew back, guiding her lips toward his for a lasting kiss. Chloe suddenly went rigid in his arms, pulling away from him.

“What is it?”

“Trixie. Dan’s supposed to pick her up from the sitter’s. He shouldn’t be driving, let alone with her in the car. I have get to her before he does. Maybe take her to nan’s...” Chloe said, moving away, still shaking.

Lucifer nodded. Between the three of them, he was the steadiest one. “I’m driving.”

*


	3. #BulletDodged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #BulletDodged. 'Nuff said

It was lunchtime at the Precinct and there were fewer people on hand than there would be at any other time of the day. Chloe walked over to Dan’s desk, making sure to approach from where she could be easily seen.

“Dan,” she said announcing her presence from further away than usual.

He had a hard time looking her in the eye but finally managed it. “Chloe... I know full well there’s nothing I can say to justify what...”

“Dan, don’t. I’m not here for an apology. Whether or not you get there at some point is up to you. I’m here because I need you to know that I’m telling the truth. What you saw the other night isn’t all he is. He was playing with his nephew! Trixie is _safe_ with him. He’s a _good_ person. There’s something we can show you that will prove it.”

“We?” Dan demanded. “He’s here?”

“I am, Detective,” Lucifer said from a number of paces away, adopting as non-threatening a posture as someone of his stature could manage.

“You need to leave.”

“We will, Dan,” Chloe emphasized. “I promise. Give us _three minutes_ to make our case. That’s all I ask. Then we’ll go.”

Dan tapped his pen nervously on the desk. If they had evidence, if he considered himself any kind of Detective at all, he owed it to them to listen. “All right.”

“Lucifer, show him.”

“Very well.” The closest space for it was the supply closet. His long stride carried him over to it in just a few steps. He opened the door and held it for Dan and Chloe. He did his best to keep his distance from Dan while still being courteous. He locked the door behind them.

Dan leaned back against the filing cabinet, hands in his pockets. “All right. Whatever this proof of your ‘goodness’ is, let’s see it,” he said. Lucifer was suddenly extraordinarily worried it might be his Devil wings instead of the angel ones that would show themselves. He wasn’t in the most... amicable mood at the moment, being in such close quarters with a man who’d tried to kill him mere hours ago.

“Go on,” Dan said.

Lucifer found himself fidgeting. “For some reason this feels... indecent.”

Dan couldn’t help the cackle that came out of him. “Performance issues? _You_?”

Lucifer fixed Dan with an irritated glare. “Congratulations, Detective Douche. You’re one of few men in history I don’t want to put myself on display for.”

Dan crossed his arms looking plenty annoyed and ready to walk out.

Chloe rubbed her brow, exasperated. “This is not helping, guys.” She let out a forceful breath, reaching for Lucifer’s hand. Realizing she might be standing in the way of him opening his wings she moved herself forward a bit. He’d noticed the consideration and gave her hand a gentle squeeze when he took it, allowing himself a slight smile.

“Any time now.”

Chloe shot Dan a look that should’ve been able to kill. Lucifer sighed. He looked back to the narrow window in the door and realized they still stood a good chance of being seen. Letting go of Chloe’s hand he turned the place a little upside down looking for a roll of packing tape. Grabbing some printer paper, he haphazardly obscured the view in taping them in place in front of the window. He quickly looked down the back rows in the closet, finding no one. With that his nerves had settled. Good to go.

“Awesome,” Dan quipped. “Because the three of us walking in here together doesn’t look weird enough.” Both Chloe and Lucifer laughed. Dan felt his guard go down some when they did. Taking Chloe’s hand again and keeping her at his side with a hand around her waist, he did his best to find some peace. He looked down from Dan’s interrogative gaze and closed his eyes. His wings unfurled and he heard feathers ruffle. Closed-smiling and laughing from deep in his chest, he opened his eyes to see Dan trying to climb backwards onto the filing cabinet like a startled squirrel for a few moments. As little as he liked Dan, Lucifer had to admit he couldn’t hold a grudge against someone who wanted nothing more than to protect his family.

“Good God...” Dan whispered once he’d settled down.

“I’ll only ask you this once more, Detective. Don’t mention dear old Dad around me. It’s a long story so let’s just say we don’t get on very well.”

“Okay. Uh... sorry.” Dan’s eyes danced across Lucifer’s wings, wide with wonder. Unthinking, he reached out to touch one. Lucifer instinctively jerked his wing away. He took in an unsteady breath and got a firmer hold on himself. Dan had recoiled and one hand went to his sidearm. Lucifer put his empty palm forward.

“I’m sorry, Daniel. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“I don't think I've ever seen you let someone touch your wings,” Chloe said, surprised.

“You’re right. I don’t. But if it will help him believe us, it’s an indignity worth suffering.” Lucifer folded in one wing and tentatively extended it toward Dan. Doing so forced him to lean one shoulder forward. Dan touched one of his primary wing feathers, his features going slack in amazement.

“Oh my–” Lucifer shot him an irritated look. Dan nodded, cutting himself off. “They’re real. They’re actually real. They’re so... white,” he said, withdrawing his hand. Lucifer refrained from making a snide remark about his primary-school level grasp of colour.

“If you’re satisfied, Detective Espinoza?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I am. Put ‘em away.”

“Now there’s something I don’t hear often.”

“Jackass.”

“On that, we agree,” Lucifer remarked self-deprecatingly with a slight smile on. Dan couldn’t help laughing. As he did things started to fall into place.

“So, Amenadiel...”

“Is very much my brother.”

“Which means he’s also...” Dan trailed off, his eyes watering up.

“He’s an archangel.”

“When he said that Charlotte’s in Heaven...” Dan asked, having difficulty keeping his expression under control. He looked at Lucifer with an unabashed need for truth in his eyes.

“She is, Daniel. She took that bullet for him, that day in the park. He flew her to the Silver City himself.” Lucifer found himself tearing up even though his expression remained serene.

Dan let slip an overjoyed laugh, wiping away tears. He took a few moments to get a better grip on his composure. “But what about all the... everything it says about the Devil in the Bible?”

“You ever see them cite any reliable sources?” Lucifer said, casting his hands out to his sides exhibitively as if to say, ‘you’re looking at one’.

Dan laughed. “No.”

“Look, Daniel. I was put in charge of Hell as punishment for being a little rebellious. Down there, as it is up here, it’s my job to make sure those who do evil to others get their just desserts. All the evil things humanity has done to each other come from your own hearts and souls. They have nothing to do with my influence. Think of my Devil side as the uniform – or the badge – I have to put on when I go to work. It’s not _who I am_.” Dan nodded and slowly started to retreat into himself, a clearer understanding of what he’d done taking root. Leaning against the cabinet behind him, he folded one arm over his chest he rested his mouth against the flat of his closed fist. His expression began to contort with sadness.

“Dan...” Chloe began, reaching out for him.

Dan started shaking his head. “Don’t, Chlo. I don’t deserve it. Anything I might say to apologize is meaningless compared to what I’ve done. There’s no point.”

Lucifer let out a good-natured chuckle. “Don’t be ridiculous, Daniel. No autopsy, no foul. Besides, you didn’t seem like yourself this morning. All is forgiven, so long as you’ve learned your lesson and don’t shoot me again.”

Dan nodded but he didn’t really feel forgiven. “Yeah. No problem, buddy. I got it,” he said, giving Lucifer a solid pat on the shoulder. Given that Lucifer had a thing for not lying, he had the distinct impression forgiveness needed to come from somewhere else. Chloe exhaled and let her shoulders fall. She hadn’t realized how wound tight she’d been. Lucifer stepped over to the window and ripped off the tape and paper.

“I wish we could take more time to explain, Dan, but Trix is with nan and you probably need some space today, so...” Chloe said, trailing off. Dan nodded, seeming considerably steadier than he’d been just moments ago.

“And you guys could probably use some time to process getting shot at. You know what, I gotta go take care of something so, don’t let me chase you out of here right away,” Dan replied. Chloe nodded and smiled, surprised at how well he was taking it.

“Okay. Thank you, Dan.”

“Yes, thank you, Daniel. For what it’s worth, you’ve taken the news better than some.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Chloe said, raising her hand. “I’m one of them.”

Dan scoffed. “You gotta be kidding me.” 

Shaking his head, Lucifer responded, “She’s not, I’m afraid. Shot me when I was actually vulnerable early on – granted that was at my express request – and then shut me out for weeks only to come back and consider trying to poison me then kill me at the behest of the Catholic Church, when she found out I was the Devil.” He opened and held the door again for the other two to file out.

“And... you’re still together,” Dan stated, incredulous.

Lucifer shrugged. “The heart wants what the heart wants.”

Dan shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. He full-on laughed. “Whatever, dude. What-the-fuck-ever.”

*


	4. Before The Grave of Charlotte Richards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel confronts his demons or, more accurately, his angel.

Dan returned to Charlotte’s gravestone at a determined pace. His intense gaze searched the tombstones for signs of his disingenuous puppet master. He felt himself twitch in fear when he heard Michael’s laughter coming from behind him. No sound that sinister should ever come from the lips of angel. How had he been so stupid?

“You’ve returned. The Devil is dead, then.” Again, with the disquieting laugh. “Well done, Daniel. You’ve earned your place in Heaven.”

“No. I haven’t.” Dan turned to face the monkey on his shoulder masquerading as an angel. “I just tried to kill a _good man,_ in _cold blood,_ in front of the woman he loves! I pulled that trigger thinking I was going to kill him. He didn’t deserve that and it doesn’t take a genius to know that’s a one-way ticket to Hell, _thanks to you!”_

There was something off about Michael’s unsettling grin as he walked slowly toward Dan, arms open wide. “There’s still time to put things right in the eyes of God, Daniel. Don’t throw this chance at salvation away.”

“I’ve already bought one ticket to Hell, I don’t need two. Grow a pair and do your own dirty work. I’m out,” Dan said holding his ground.

Michael took a step closer. He seemed more like a snake approaching its prey than an angel. “You mean to tell me you’ll leave your daughter in the care of a monstrosity who devours the souls of human children?”

Just hearing this angel talk made Dan sick to his stomach. “Shut your fucking mouth. Stay the hell away from me and my family. You raise a finger in their direction you’re going to have to go through me. Make no mistake, I am destined for Hell. If you try to hurt my family, I will do my level-fucking-best to take you with me.” Dan turned and walked away, feeling oddly serene.

“You would cast your lot in with the man who’s taken everything you love from you? First your wife. Now, your daughter?” Michael called out after him.

Dan turned on him, answering with a raised voice. “He hasn’t taken anything from me. I lost Chloe on my own and I will _always_ be a part of Trixie’s life. I’m throwing my lot in with a man who’s taken on the responsibility of being my ex-wife and my daughter’s _personal_ guardian angel.” Dan could tell Michael was seething but he pressed his advantage anyway. “What I don’t get is: how the _fuck_ does someone as decent as Lucifer get stuck on _bitch detail_ in Hell, while a piece of garbage like you gets to keep pretending to be an angel in Heaven?”

Michael’s expression darkened. He had no reply. There was no in, no fear he could dig into. If it weren’t for the loose robes, Dan would’ve seen how badly he was shaking in anger.

“That’s what I thought,” Dan spat, and turned to go.

Michael snapped. “RRRAGH!” Taking hold of Dan by the neck, he hoisted him off the ground like he weighed little more than a sack of potatoes, throwing him into the side of his car several meters away. The back, passenger side door’s glass shattered and the dent was severe enough to prevent the door from being opened ever again. Dan fell to the ground, broken in too many places to count.

By the time he regained what little he could of his senses Michael had disappeared. He still had one good arm. One of his legs was... still somewhat useful. There was a gurgling in his chest that definitely wasn’t supposed to be there. He looked to the car door determination etched on his face. Even the slightest movement was agony but he did it anyway. He lifted the handle on the car door and opened it even though it felt like the force it required was a hair’s breadth away from breaking his remaining fingers. A few inches at a time he pulled himself closer. Resting for a moment against the doorframe, his grip on consciousness started to slip. His breathing shallowed. It was too shallow for a few seconds and he forced himself to take in a breath.

The pain was enough to bring him back around a little longer. He looked up to the cruiser’s radio. If it was the last thing he did, Chloe and Lucifer needed to know they were in danger. Crying out in pain he forced himself to close the distance in one excruciating movement. Still reeling from the agony, he managed to unhook the radio. 

“Unit 2314. Officer down. I say again, officer down. In need of EMS. Location: Roselawn Cemetery. Regent Lane... row...” Dan took in a precarious breath. He coughed and blood spattered the interior of the cruiser. A lot of it. “Row 26. Tell them...” He was having trouble taking in enough breath to form words. “...tell them... it was Michael.”

Dan watched as the hand holding the radio dropped limply to the floor of the cruiser. There was nothing he could do to stop it. His breaths became shallower, fewer and further between with every passing moment... 


End file.
